


Cheering Victor Up

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Victor have had an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheering Victor Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/gifts).



Victor Trevor heard the front door open and glanced at the clock.  He hadn’t expected Sherlock home so early, and in fact, following the argument they’d had that morning, he’d expected his partner to be later than usual, having decided to work in the Barts laboratory, just to prove a point.  He stood up, ready to make the pot of tea that Sherlock would no doubt expect.

Before he had made it to the kitchen Sherlock met him. 

“These are for you,” Sherlock said, presenting Victor with a bunch of flowers, a bottle of wine and a large box of chocolates.

“What, all of them?”

“Yes, I couldn’t decide which was best.”

###

_“John, what do you get Lestrade if you’ve had an argument and there is the vague possibility you might have been wrong about something?”_

_“Don’t laugh, but I buy him flowers.  We haven’t got a garden, and there’s only so much you can do with a window box, and he likes to have flowers in the flat.”_

_***_

_“Lestrade, what do you get John if you’ve said something that on reflection could perhaps have upset him?”_

_“A decent bottle of wine.  What have you said to Victor now?”_

_***_

_“Gregson, what would you buy your wife if you’d upset her?”_

_“Chocolates, every time”_

###

“Do you want a cup of tea?” Victor asked.

“Yes, if it’s quick.  I’ve booked a table at your favourite restaurant, but we need to be there by 7, as they are busy later.”

“Oh Sherlock.”  Victor threw his arms around him and buried his head in his neck.  “I do love you, even if you drive me to distraction some days.  Thank you so much.”

###

_“Lestr-a-a-de!”_

_“Sherlock I really haven’t got any time to sort you out again.  And DS Hopkins is in a foul mood as well.  I refuse to play agony uncle.”_

_“I’ll go and find Hopkins.”_

_“Try not to make him any worse.”_

_***_

_“Hopkins, what’s the matter?”_

_“What the f*** do you care?”_

_“I don’t, but I need you to concentrate, so if it will help you to pay attention I’m willing to listen.”_

_“I’d booked a table at a posh bistro on Thursday to take Marie out.  And now she’s being sent to Germany tomorrow.”_

_“So rebook for when she gets back.”_

_Hopkins took a small box out of his trouser pocket and opened it to reveal an engagement ring._

_“Oh, right.”_

_“Phone them and change the booking for today.”_

_“They’re not open on a Monday and anywhere half decent will be booked up by now.”_

_“If I can get you a table somewhere, will you give me your full attention?”_

###

When Victor and Sherlock arrived at the restaurant they were shown to their usual table.  They talked quietly about their plans for the European trip they had booked in a few weeks time, discussing which galleries they wanted to visit and whether it would be feasible to attend three concerts in four days, or whether only going to two would work out better. 

Victor became aware that the low hum of the restaurant had dropped and looked across the room to see if he could see the source of the disruption.  He tapped Sherlock’s arm and pointed out a young man who had got down on one knee before his girlfriend.  They waited with the rest of the diners to see her response and joined in the applause as he slipped the ring on her finger.  Victor failed to notice Sherlock call one of the waiters over and quietly request a bottle of champagne for the newly engaged couple.

When Sherlock and Victor left the restaurant Sherlock said, “Shall I hail us a cab?”

“No, it’s a lovely evening; let’s walk back along the Embankment.”

Hand in hand they wandered towards the Thames.


End file.
